Remembering Sunday
by FuneralBall
Summary: Based on songs by: All Time Low.


**Woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes.**  
**Starting making his way past 2 in the morning.**  
**He hasn't been sober for days.**

He stood up, blinking and letting his eyes adjust to the light that was illuminating from the light beside him. He glanced at the clock: 2am. It had been 4 days since his world collapsed – since he let go of everything he had. He yawned and stretched, not wanting to go back to sleep so he reached for the alcohol instead, trying to drown his mistakes. He didn't want to leave the house, the girl he loved could come looking for him and if he left she'd come round once he left.

**Leaning out into the breeze.****  
****Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees.****  
****They had breakfast together.****  
****But two eggs don't last.****  
****Like the feeling of what he needs.**

He lent out the window, taking a deep breath then reaching for his cigarettes, he opened the back. Finding a small note with small italic letter's reading: '_Stop smoking, it'll kill you!! Aishiteru.' _He sighed, scrunching the note up and throwing it at the wall letting it fall to the floor. He lit up, taking a drag and sighing, staring up at the stars from his window. After a while he let his mind slip into a day dream, Remembering Sunday. Her hair, her eyes, Her smile. Everything about that girl was an addiction but he let it go, He quit her. He felt sick after a while of thinking, the problem with quitting an addiction, you have withdrawals. Withdrawals of love.

**Now this place is familiar to him.****  
****She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin.****  
****She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs.****  
****Left him dying to get in.**

He went for a walk, not really aiming to get anywhere in particular. He just wanted to escape people telling him how to get over her, how she's not worth it when in reality everything about her was worth it. He stopped, staring at her house. His heart had led him here, memories flooding his mind. Shutting his eyes he remembered the last time they were here together. 

"_Let's go." She grinned, pulling him into the house, a devilish grin upon her lips. He laughed, shutting the door behind him and kissing her forehead. "Hello?" She called out, nobody home. He wrapped his arms around her waist stroking her hair out of her eyes._

"_You're gorgeous." He whispered. She pulled out of his arms and pulled him up the stairs, laughing as she did so. "What's running through your mind?" He smirked. She turned to him and giggled simply._

"_It's a secret." _He stopped thinking, staring up at the window, the light was on. He smiled, she'd be on her laptop, listening to music and typing up random stories or blogs. Something tugged at his heart while he looked up, He was dying to get in and see her, to kiss her, hold her and love her.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find,****  
****My calling, I'm calling at night.****  
****I don't mean to be a bother,****  
****But have you seen this girl?****  
****She's been running through my dreams****  
****And it's driving me crazy, it seems****  
****I'm going to ask her to marry me**

He had stood outside her house for hours, the sun rising and the world brightening around him. 8:40 am. He waited, and waited. But she never left, even though if she didn't she'd be late for college. He frowned, turning to a neighbour who had walked outside.

"Excuse me? Have you seen this girl." He grabbed a picture from his coat pocket, the neighbour shook his head.

"She hasn't been home in days." The boy frowned, looking up at the window and sighed. Nodding. He walked away and sat on a wall. When he found her he'd ask her back give it a while and marry her. He smiled at the thought of her in a long white dress and those two words. _I do._ He remembered when he had pretened to ask her to marry him, She glared at him and hit him before kissing his nose delicately. Everything she did was so soft and full of love. He wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry.

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,****  
****He's determined to call her bluff****  
****Who could deny these butterflies?****  
****They're filling his gut**

He sighed he went to college to try and find her, nobody had seen her. He was getting scared, this was his fault. He texted her and she replied, only saying 'I don't believe in love anymore.' He replied with 'But you do, you're the romantic one, don't let me ruin that... where are you?' She never did reply. He kept going back to her house, waiting but she never came out. He looked down at the photo he had in his hand. She was so happy, her hair was a mess but she still looked gorgeous. He missed that smile, he frowned as his gut filled with butterflies, and this feeling really was love.

**Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces****  
****He pleads though he tries****  
****But he's only denied****  
****Now he's dying to get inside**

He banged on the door of the house next door, not realising it was 2am again. A boy his own age opened the door, his eyes groggy from sleep.

"Have you seen her?" He begged, his eyes were red from crying but he wouldn't admit that. The boy shook his head, shutting the door. He looked down, walking to her house again, banging on the door. "Open the door... I-I need you." He whispered, no reply but the light in her window blinked out. Someone was in there but he didn't know who, if it was her he needed to know, he just had to. Again, He was dying to get inside.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find****  
****My calling, I'm calling at night****  
****I don't mean to be a bother,****  
****But have you seen this girl?****  
****She's been running through my dreams****  
****And it's driving me crazy, it seems****  
****I'm going to ask her to marry me**

The next day was the same, he sat on her drive, waiting and hoping but only failing. His phone rang and beeped as friends and family tried to contact him, his reply was always the same. 'I'm not leaving until I find her.' He fell asleep, leaning against the door, She was in his dream, just like she had been every day since he let her go. He made the mistake of a life time but couldn't fix it.

**The neighbors said she moved away****  
****Funny how it rained all day****  
****I didn't think much of it then****  
****But it's starting to all make sense****  
****Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds****  
****Are following me in my desperate endeavor****  
****To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

"She's moved..." The boy from that morning said as he put the trash in the bin. "She left last Night before you got here." He shrugged and walked back into his house. He sighed, not moving. She couldn't just... go, could she? He looked up at the sky, it was still grey. Thursday it had rained, All day and All night and since then it had been so dull outside. It made sense, his world was dull, rainy, cold and wet because she was not longer here to brighten it up. Everything made sense now. The clouds were following him, where ever he went it went dull outside. They were following him to find his one true love, to bring her back... Where ever she was. He knew in the back of his mind where she was. Ireland, France or London.

**I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible****  
****I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me****  
****I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is****  
****Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind****  
****Keeping an eye on the world,****  
****So many thousands of feet off the ground****  
****I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds****  
****Towering over your head**

She sighed, walking around France. She was never going back, She'd let him let her go and she could never face that town again. Running away seemed so pathetic but everywhere she went, everything she saw was another heartbreaking memory. Her phone rang and she answered, His voice filled her head before she could speak. Question's to why she left and where she was. She didn't answer, she just stood there, head down phone to her ear. _I'm terrified to speak to you_. She thought to herself. The rain began to fall, as did her tears. She hung up, letting the phone fall to the ground. She walked away, walking home. She really wanted out of life, She had nothing. He had kept her on this planet but now she had no reason to stay. Hours passed as she finally picked up the house phone, dialling his number and waited for an answer.

"I'm never coming home." She whispered, putting the phone down.

**I guess I'll go home now****  
****I guess I'll go home now****  
****I guess I'll go home now****  
****I guess I'll go home**

His phone slipped out of his hand as his body shook with tears, he had no choice but to let her go but his heart was against it. He had broken her heart and now she had ripped his out with four words. Had his choice to let her go really hurt so much that running away as the best choice she had? Had he really let her believe he no longer loved her? He didn't know and he never would. He walked home, ignoring people's greetings. Right now, All he wanted was to hear her voice but he never would. His heart was breaking and his eyes began to shed the tears he had kept inside since Wednesday. Remembering Sunday, there last day together. They kissed and talked and even though they weren't together. Exchanged 'I love you's.' But that memory would soon fade. As would his memory of her and her memory of him.

"I'll guess I'll go home." He whispered, his life finally crashing around him as he realised how much he needed her.


End file.
